The Intoxicating Smell Of Her Perfume
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A commission for GrumpoPenguin on DA. A retelling of 'Perfume' by Britney Spears with Usagi, Minako and Rei.


The love they shared took far from home, but Minako didn't mind that. She enjoyed the chance to hit the long, open road far away from familiar sites of the big bustling city riding inside of a well-worn van alongside the coolest girl she had ever met in her entire life, Usagi.

They arrived at the desert outskirts of a small, but lively town of Jokiogawa. Usagi whispered sweet nothings into Minako's ears while embracing her. The two blonde woman stood out there for a bit, bracing each other for the life they were about to lead together.

Well, at least Minako did.

Parking and dropping off what little they brought along this aimless journey at a cheap but standing motel, they hit the dark streets to explore around. Usagi's smile not once left her beautiful face as she treated the once-secluded Minako to the open world. Minako never had a charbroiled hamburger before! And she liked it!

The motel they picked had only one other room full, not counting the staff, and the businessman had already gone to sleep hours ago. Having grabbed a pack of beer, Usagi snuck a ladder off the truck of a repairman and propped it up the far side of the hotel. Minako had her first beer sitting next to her soulmate on the roof of a motel watching the few stars hanging in the sky twinkle.

Minako changed into her rather modest swimsuit and walked into the cool pool to wait for Usagi to change. As she warmed up to the water's lower temperature, Minako soon heard a shout from above her. Turning around and looking up, she saw and hear Usagi's shout as she leapt off the roof into the pool.

"THAT WAS INSANE!" Minako yelled as she both complemented and scolded Usagi as she rose up.

"But are you impressed?" Usagi asked with hands on her hips and inviting. Minako then noticed a small detail missing.

Usagi wore nothing.

But this didn't bother Minako. She was ready to take it to the next step.

Usagi helped by reaching around Minako and undoing the straps of her one-piece. Minako closed her eyes, locked lips with Usagi, and let her love do all the work from here on out.

Oh my…

Minako and a toweled Usagi walked into their motel room to dry it out. While Usagi soaked two towels, Minako nearly stabbed her foot through a nail in the floor. A idea coming to her mind, she yanked it out and did a quick clean on it with the kitchen sink. She ran outside back to the repairman's truck and found the hammer sticking out of the toolbox.

By the time Usagi had completely dried off, she found Minako holding up a crooked nail ring, shaking it around.

"It's not to wear." Minako advised. "But it's something to keep."

"How nice." Usagi plainly thanked as she put the item into her purse.

The second bout, this time in bed, wasn't as fantastic as the first time. But Minako wouldn't say think that until later on, for now she thought only Usagi could get rise out of her.

Usagi had drifted off to sleep, but Minako had plenty of energy surging around in her blood. With the bathroom no longer occupied, Minako decided to fancy herself up in case Usagi got up again for a third encounter. Minako first removed her swim outfit and replaced it with a fantastic lingerie she got from her mom on her last birthday, right before reaching into her purse to fresh up with some chocolate-scented perfume.

A unfamiliar ring-tone. Minako perked up and looked for the phone. She reached under a wet towel and grabbed the vibrating device. It definitely belonged to Usagi; had a cute rabbit for a keychain.

But the adortion of the accessory ended when Minako noticed not the caller ID, but the special background and romantic tune set just for this caller.

Who was Rei?

Minako made a excuse the next morning to go out shopping for a entire day. Usagi bought it wholesale and didn't even look around corners or behind her as Minako followed at a safe distance.

The raven-haired Rei tagged alongside Usagi the entire day. Despite the fact Rei looked, acted, sounded, and smiled nothing like Minako. Of course, Minako could only see the other girl hugging her true love as a harlot.

They did the same things together.

In order.

Usagi drove Rei out to the desert so they could talk and hug. Minako stole a bike to follow them and watch from a nearby hill. After getting back to town, they walked the streets together, eating at the same restaurant. Minako kept further away, the chief would have recognized her and called out loud. Usagi bought a second case of beer, and got Rei to join her on the motel roof. Then, again, Usagi dove in naked into the pool.

Minako watched from the first motel room. According to the desk clerk, Rei got her own room; a room for two.

Minako wanted to run over and slap Rei around. And then knee Usagi hard where the sun doesn't shine. But instead, she just watched the entire time without a single word escaping her lips, no action taken against the couple, not even coming within ten feet of the two at any time.

And the worst part? Rei didn't know about Minako. But from what Minako could overhear, Rei was constantly asking about the unusual smell of chocolate perfume emitting from Usagi. Also made Minako wonder how many other names were on Usagi's phone.

Minako took the unsaid advice of Taylor Swift and decided to turn the mess into a song. She always wanted to become a singer…might as well hit the music world with another broken heart. Might sell some records; enough for any manager to sponsor her.

She peered over to the other motel room for a second, expecting to see Rei undressing her to show Usagi her sinful voluptuous body.

But instead, Minako could plainly see Usagi hand Rei the crooked nail ring with a more pleasant smile than the one she gave Minako when she first received the item. Rei took it and danced around like she just got a wedding ring.

Minako wanted to scream.

"MINAKO!"

She awoke with a start to see a concerned and naked Usagi looking at her. Minako took many deep breaths to examine the room around her. The lingering smell of chocolate perfume hung around, and when Minako looked down, she could see she still wore the same lingerie. Looking over to the window, she could see a few cracks of light.

That does explain a few things, like how Usagi easily bought Minako's excuse and why Usagi did everything with Rei that she did with Minako. But there were a few things that needed a answer.

"Who's Rei?" Minako asked.

"A high school friend who works at the shrine I pray at." Usagi nodded. "We keep in contact so she can tell me when the shrine is having a festival." Usagi snapped her fingers. "That's right! She said this Saturday the shrine is going to have a huge feast! You want to go?"

"S-sure." Minako replied.

The next day, Minako looked back into the town as Usagi sped back home. Her dream was just too vivid to just push it aside and forgot about it. Usagi might have kept the silly little nail ring around and had talked about making into a necklace, but would she hold onto it?

At least Usagi loved her…


End file.
